Wie man sich einen Hund angelt
by Carla Harling
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn man Sirius Black mit einer schüchternen Hufflepuffschülerin verkuppeln will? Wahrscheinlich allerlei Unerwartetes. Eine weitere Geschichte aus der Zeit der Rumtreiber, schwankend zwischen Kitsch und Komödie.
1. Helden müssen schwul sein

Das erste Kapitel dieser Geschichte habe ich vor etwa einem Jahr geschrieben. Zufälligerweise bin ich heute darüber gestolpert und fand es eigentlich ganz amüsant, obwohl die Handlung natürlich pubertär, schwachsinnig und klischeehaft ist ;) Trotzdem – vielleicht hat ja der eine oder andere Spass daran. Ausserdem wollte ich endlich auch mal etwas online stellen, das die Bezeichnung «Fanfiction» verdient. Weitere Kapitel folgen in unregelmässigen Abständen.

**Disclaimer:** Die Rechte der Figuren aus dem Harry Potter-Universum liegen allein bei J. K. Rowling. Anja, Daniel, Charlotte und insbesondere Bea sind mein persönlicher Beitrag zu ihrem Universum. Ansonsten gibt's nicht viel zu sagen, ausser vielleicht: Fangt endlich an zu lesen! :P

————

Es gibt Schulstunden, die gehören verboten. Zwar war Kräuterkunde schon immer mein Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch zusammen mit den Gryffindors schien mir dies ein Gefahrenherd erster Güterklasse zu sein. Dies war nicht zuletzt Schuld der berühmt-berüchtigten Combo Black und Potter, waren diese beiden doch die wahrscheinlich unerträglichsten Plagegeister, welche die Geschichte von Hogwarts je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das wirklich Schlimme daran war aber, dass sie sich in ihrer Rolle sogar noch cool vorkamen.

In Kräuterkunde beschränkte sich ihr schlechtes Benehmen zwar meist auf dumme Kommentare und Sticheleien, doch heute schien ihre Feierlaune besonders ausgeprägt zu sein. Und ich arme Seele hatte das Pech, gerade vor ihnen zu sitzen! Seit dem Beginn der Stunde wurde ich nun mit Kernen der «Brutus»-Pflanze beworfen, und es gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass diese Angriffe in den nächsten 30 Minuten enden würden. Eigentlich hatte ich auf die Kunst des Ignorierens gesetzt, doch wie jeder, der es einmal versucht hat, musste auch ich feststellen, dass dies eine ziemlich unnütze Taktik ist. Die beiden Gryffindors schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren, zumindest wenn ich ihr unterdrücktes Gelächter richtig deutete.

Mit angespannter Miene und geschlossenen Augen beugte ich meinen Kopf nach vorne. Ich musste einen armseligen Ausdruck machen. «Ruhig bleiben, Bea», flüsterte ich mir selbst zu, «Das sind nichts weiter als Idioten. Idioten!» Ein überdurchschnittlich grosser Kern traf meinen Kopf und brachte mich aus meinem Gleichgewicht. Meine Hand rutschte aus und mehrere Reagenzgläser und Blumentöpfe fielen laut klirrend zu Boden. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich alle zur Verfügung stehenden Augenpaare im Gewächshaus auf mich richteten. Mehrere Schüler lachten, am lautesten natürlich Potter und Black. Mit errötetem Gesicht drehte ich mich zu den beiden um. «Sehr witzig», sagte ich kühl, «Wieso gehen die Herren nicht auf Tournee mit ihrem zum Brüllen komischen Programm?»

«Nimm dich in Acht, Tatze!», meinte James mit einer übertrieben dramatischen Geste, «Die kleine Hufflepuff zeigt krallen!» Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen sich dunkler verfärbten, wandte meinen Blick jedoch nicht ab. Hinter den beiden Freunden konnte ich Lily Evans sehen, wie sie mit den Augen rollte. «Keine Angst, Krone», meinte Sirius lässig, «Mit Peeks werd ich schon fertig.» Er stand auf und deutete eine ironische Verbeugung an. «Soll ich Ihnen helfen, den Müll auf dem Boden zu beseitigen, Madam Mauerblümchen?» Pettigrew am Nebentisch gluckste laut auf, während Lupin eher skeptisch aussah. «Nein, danke», gab ich bissig zurück, «Auf die Hilfe von arroganten Arschlöchern wie dir kann ich getrost verzichten!»

«Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Peeks?», wollte Professor Sprout wissen, die eben hinzugekommen war. Ihre Augen wanderten verunsichert von Sirius zu mir und dann auf die Unordnung am Boden. Ein letztes Mal funkelte ich Black an, dann aber murmelte ich: «Nein, Professor Sprout. Ich war nur unachtsam und habe das ganze Zeug versehentlich auf den Boden geschmissen. Mr Black wollte mir helfen.» Ich hätte mich für meine Worte selber ohrfeigen sollen. Doch es war eine Art angeborener Trieb von mir, alle Menschen in Schutz zu nehmen, und seien es noch so grosse Vollidioten wie Sirius Black. «Oh, wie galant von Ihnen!», sagte die Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde, offensichtlich über alle Massen überrascht. «Für diese nette Geste haben Sie sich fünf Punkte für Gryffindor verdient!» Diese Ungerechtigkeit quittierte der Gryffindor mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Während Professor Sprout damit beschäftigt war, die Reagenzgläser mit Zauberei wieder zu reparieren, verschränkte ich mürrisch die Arme. «Ich freue mich für dich», zischelte ich ihm schnippisch zu. «Du bist ein Schatz», erwiderte er sarkastisch. Mit finsterer Miene liess mich zurück auf meinen Hocker fallen.

Wie auch immer, etwas Positives brachte der Vorfall mit sich; die beiden Störenfriede verhielten sich während dem Rest der Doppelstunde ungewöhnlich ruhig. Zwar konnte ich hin und wieder ein verschwörerisches Flüstern hören, das wahrscheinlich üble Beleidigungen über mich beinhaltete, doch das war immerhin besser, als ein ganze Sammlung Nüssen in den Haaren hängen zu haben. Meine beste Freundin Anja beugte sich ihrerseits zu mir hinüber und fragte leise: «Wie war es?» Verwirrt blickte ich zu ihr. «Wie war was?», wollte ich wissen. «Na, in seiner Nähe zu sein», erwiderte sie, als hätte ich sie soeben gefragt, was eins plus eins ergäbe, «Wie hat es sich angefühlt?» Ihre grossen, blauen Augen glitzerten vor Neugierde und Sehnsucht auf. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Anja in Black verknallt war. Aber wer war das schon nicht? ... Ausser ich natürlich!

«So, wie es in der Nähe eines jeden Menschen ist», erklärte ich ihr ausdruckslos, während ich eine blaue Ranke in kleine Teile zerhackte, «Abgesehen davon, dass Black ziemlich streng riecht.» – «Wonach?», erkundigte sich Anja atemlos. Sie hing an meinen Lippen wie ein alter Kaugummi. «Keine Ahnung», meinte ich schulterzuckend, «Nach einem nassen Hund vielleicht.» Anjas Blick verschwamm und nahm träumerische Züge an. «Typen die sich nicht waschen, sind ja so männlich!», schwärmte sie. «Ich nenne sowas eher eklig, aber wenn du meinst...», entgegnete ich nüchtern.

Nach dem Ende der Stunde drängte ich Anja so schnell wie möglich aus dem Gewächshaus. Ich wollte nicht noch einmal auf diese unsägliche Viererbande treffen, doch diesen Wunsch gewährten mir die Götter leider nicht. Noch bevor wir ausser Hörweite waren, rief Black mir zu: «Hey, Peeks, nun hau doch nicht ab. Ich konnte mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedanken!» – «Das musst du auch nicht», meinte ich anweisend, «Da ich ganz genau weiss, dass du das nicht ernst meinen würdest.» Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüfte. «Du scheinst ja ganz gewaltig was gegen uns zu haben», spottete James und ging einige Schritte auf mich zu. Ich wich nicht zurück. «Bemerkenswerte Feststellung, Potter», meinte ich herablassend, «Habt ihr euren langweiligen Vortrag nun beendet? Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mit euch Deppen herum zu hängen.»

«Oho, Miss Mauerblümchen ist sich zu schade für uns!», grinste Black, während Pettigrew amüsiert auflachte. «Nenn mich nicht so», sagte ich gefährlich leise. Anja neben mir machte ein gequältes Geräusch. Sie schien sich offenbar ganz weit weg zu wünschen. Genau wie ich. «Wieso nicht?», fragte der Schwarzhaarige ungewöhnlich ernst, «Du bist doch eines. Nur eine dieser Hufflepuffs.» Blacks Aussprache liess das Wort _Hufflepuff_ zu einem Schimpfwort mutieren. Auch er näherte sich mir nun. Meine Augen verengten sich. In mir verkrampfte sich etwas. Eine Wut entflammte, die nichts mehr mit dem zu tun hatte, was sie mir in der Kräuterkunde angetan hatten. Über so etwas konnte man ja noch lachen, wenn man keinen Sinn für Humor hatte. Aber das hier, das war einfach zu viel.

«Und ihr? Wer seid ihr schon?», platzte ich heraus, «Oh ja, natürlich, ihr seid die _noblen_ Gryffindors. Wahre Helden, die auf alle hinab sehen können, nur weil sie zufälligerweise in einem anderen Haus sind!» – «Worauf spielst du da an?», fragte Black lauernd. Seine Stimme war tief und kratzig. «Du weisst nur zu genau, worauf ich anspiele», flüsterte ich verbittert. Herausfordernd trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er sollte nicht glauben, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. «Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Peeks!», schrie Black mit einem Male so laut, dass ich vor Schreck beinahe nach hinten stolperte. Dann aber packte er mich am Kragen und zog mich zu sich hin. Sein Umhang roch stark nach Rauch und seltsamerweise tatsächlich ein wenig nach... Hund. «Wenn du glaubst, wir –!»

«Nun reicht's aber!», rief eine Mädchenstimme, «Lass sie sofort los, Black!» Alle Köpfe wandten sich nach rechts. Lily Evans war soeben aus dem Gewächshaus gekommen. Ihre roten Haare wehten vage im Wind und ihre Augen waren fest auf Sirius gerichtet, genauso wie ihr Zauberstab, den sie vorsorglich gezückt hatte. «Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht! Er hat nur -!», stotterte Potter, doch Lily hatte nicht mehr als einen abschätzigen Blick für ihn übrig, der ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen brachte. «Willst du mal wieder Gesetzeshüterin spielen, Evans?», fragte Black gelangweilt. «Nun, ich bin schliesslich Vertrauensschülerin», meinte sie nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Stolz, «Und jemand muss seine Pflichten ja wahrnehmen.» Ich glaubte sehen zu können, wie sie Remus einen anklagenden Blick zuwarf. Dieser tat so, als wäre er in seine Lektüre der «Geschichte der Zauberei» versunken.

«Was willst du tun?», wollte Black amüsiert wissen, «Mir Strafarbeiten aufbrummen?» – «Das wäre eine Option. Aber ich finde, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor tun es auch», meinte Lily trotzig, «Zehn, wenn du Peeks nicht sofort in Frieden lässt.» Eine Sekunde lang sah Black so aus, als wolle er ihr widersprechen, dann aber liess er von mir ab; besser gesagt, er warf mich zurück, sodass ich beinahe zu Boden fiel. «Zufrieden?», murmelte er aufmüpfig. «Noch nicht ganz», sagte Lily, «Dein Ton gefällt mir nicht.» Mit starrem Blick wandte sich Black zu seiner Mitschülerin. «Mir ist scheissegal, was dir gefällt, Evans, also tu nicht so überheblich!»

Doch Lily liess sich von Blacks provokantem Auftreten nicht beeindrucken. Sie liess ihn einfach stehen und ging auf Anja und mich zu. «Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?», fragte sie unerwartet freundlich. Nach ihren harten Worten vorhin war ich überrascht, wie liebenswürdig sie sein konnte. «Natürlich», entgegnete ich perplex. «Kommt mit», flüsterte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die Rumtreiber, die noch immer finster in unsere Richtung blickten. Lily führte uns hinauf in die Richtung des Schlosses, schlug dann aber kurz vor dem grossen Tor einen anderen Weg ein. Anja und ich stolperten ihr hinterher, bis sie abrupt stehen blieb. Wir befanden uns etwas abgelegen von den gewöhnlichen Pfaden, aber immer noch direkt vor der hohen Schlossmauern.

«Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich deine Ansichten bewundere», begann Lily leicht verlegen, «Du hast vollkommen recht. Potter und Black sind verzogene, kleine Kinder, die nicht wissen, wie man sich anständig benimmt. Sie sind eine Plage.» – «Gut zu wissen, dass ich nicht die Einzige bin, die so denkt», erwiderte ich lächelnd. Lily war in Ordnung, das wusste ich; sie hatte schon mehrere Hufflepuffs vor dem Spott der beiden gerettet. Doch nicht nur Hufflepuffs... «Ich finde es wundervoll, dass du sogar Slytherins in Schutz nimmst», sagte ich anerkennend, «Ich muss zugeben, bei gewissen Personen aus diesem Haus hätte ich keine so grosse Geduld.»

«Du redest von Severus», stellte Lily zögernd fest. Ich nickte langsam. Anja stand herum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt; sie schien nur noch an das Mittagessen in der grossen Halle denken zu können. Doch ich interessierte mich brennend für Lilys Antwort. Was war der Grund dafür, dass sie für Snape einstand? Einem Jungen, der keinen Deut besser war als Potter und Black? «Man könnte sagen, ich schulde ihm etwas», erklärte mir Lily; sie interessierte sich scheinbar brennend für die Beschaffenheit des grasigen Boden unter ihren Füssen. Beinahe rutschte mir die prekäre Frage «Bist du in ihn verknallt?» über die Lippen, doch ich biss mir rechtzeitig auf die Zunge.

«War's das?», fragte ich stattdessen, «Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe ziemlichen Hunger.» Neben mir nickte Anja zustimmend. Lily schreckte hoch, als würde sie aus einem Traum erwachen. «Oh, ähh.. nein, da ist noch etwas», stotterte sie zerstreut, während sie in ihren Hosentaschen herumkramte. Sie klaubte einen offiziell anmutenden Umschlag hervor. «Das hier soll ich dir geben» Ich nahm ihr den Umschlag ab und erkannte sofort die grüne Schrift darauf; Professor Slughorn hatte mir einen Brief geschrieben. Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. War meine letzte Arbeit in Zaubertränke so mies gewesen, dass er mir Nachhilfe geben musste? «Den lese ich später durch», meinte ich gequält lächelnd, «Danke!»

«Bis dann», sagte Lily, «Und lass dich von den beiden nicht unterkriegen!» Sie hob die Hand zum Gruss, ich jedoch fragte: «Willst du nicht mit uns mitkommen?» – «Nein, schon in Ordnung», sagte sie ganz offensichtlich peinlich berührt, «Hab noch was zu erledigen.» Ich betrachtete Lily mit einem prüfenden Blick. Anja trat mir heimlich auf den Fuss, wie ein quengelndes Baby, das endlich nach hause wollte. «Na gut», erwiderte ich schliesslich und verabschiedete mich von ihr.

Während des Mittagessens fragte ich Anja darüber aus, wieso sie so an Sirius Black hing. «Er ist einfach cool!», plapperte sie drauf los, «Lässt sich von niemandem etwas sagen. Ausserdem ist er so verschlossen und mürrisch.» Ich sah Anja an, als ob sie Fieber hatte. «Ich weiss nicht, was daran so toll sein soll», sagte ich ratlos. «Man sagt sich, er hätte eine schlimme Kindheit gehabt», meldete sich die Hufflepuff gegenüber Anja zu Wort. Ihr Name war Charlotte und sie war dafür bekannt, dass ihr kein Gerücht verborgen blieb. «In seinem Elternhaus muss es schrecklich sein», erklärte sie uns beiden, «Ihr wisst schon, wie sein Bruder ist. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Cousine.»

«Genau!», hakte Anja ein, «Sirius kam als einziger nicht nach Slytherin! Er ist ein Held!» – «Nur weil er kein Slytherin ist, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht genauso unerträglich ist wie seine Verwandten», bemerkte ich kritisch. «Trotzdem hat er sich gegen diesen lächerlichen Reinblutwahn ausgesprochen», meinte Charlotte, die sich gerade ein Mohnbrötchen in den Mund stopfte. «Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher», erwiderte ich, «Kannst du dich noch an die Sache mit Abbott erinnern?» – «Du meinst Susan?», fragte Charlotte schmatzend. «Genau. Die hat er auch denunziert.» – «Aber doch nicht wegen ihres Blutes!», warf ein Junge ein. Unser Gespräch hatte offensichtlich die Aufmerksamkeit anderer erregt. «Das können wir ja nicht wissen», hielt ich dagegen, «Ich traue diesem Black jedenfalls nicht.»

«Glaub ruhig, was du willst», meinte Anja schulterzuckend, «Ich für meinen Teil würde zu gern mal mit ihm ausgehen» – «Das kannst du gleich vergessen, Süsse!», meinte Charlotte, «Black lässt sich nicht mit Hufflepuffs ein. Die einzigen, die er an sich heranlässt sind Gryffindors und Ravenclaws. Das weiss ich ... ähhh ... ich meine, das hab ich von einer Freundin gehört...» Charlotte lief so rot an, wie die Erdbeeren, die Anja in den Händen hielt. «Aber versuchen könnte ich es ja», nuschelte Anja halblaut, «Ich meine, vielleicht hat er etwas für mich übrig.» Ich verkniff mir einen bösen Kommentar zu dieser naiven Sichtweise meiner Freundin. Wahrscheinlich kannte Black nicht einmal ihren Namen. Anja war gutgläubiger, als es ihr gut tat.

«Black scheint sich eh nicht für Frauen zu interessieren», warf der braunhaarige Junge neben mir mit einem allwissenden Grinsen ein. «Wovon redest du?», wollte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. «Sag bloss nicht, du hast das nicht mitgekriegt», prustete Charlotte, «Man sagt sich, Black würde sich heimlich mit Lupin treffen. In der Nacht.» – «Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!», rief Anja schockiert. «Nichts weiter als ein dummes Gerücht», meinte ich augenrollend. «Aber selbst die dümmsten Gerüchte beinhalten ein Körnchen Wahrheit», relativierte der Junge, an dessen Name ich mich endlich erinnern konnte: Daniel. «Stell dir das nur mal vor!», ereiferte er sich, «Black, ein schwuler, verbitterter Held, der auf sensible Leseratten steht! Der Traum aller Frauen!»

Ich lachte. «Eine nette Vorstellung», gab ich zu, «Vielleicht sollte er endlich sein Coming Out über die Bühne bringen, dann würden ihn all die Groupies mal in Ruhe lassen.» Verständlicherweise fand Anja diesen Kommentar nicht allzu lustig. Den Rest des Essens verbrachte ich damit, meine beste Freundin versöhnlicher zu stimmen, wobei mir Daniel keine sonderlich grosse Hilfe war; bei jeder Gelegenheit grinste er mir anerkennend zu. Noch immer beleidigt verzog sich Anja in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich selbst hatte nur wenig Lust, mich weiter mit ihr zu streiten, also lehnte ich mich an die nächstbeste Steinwand in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts und zog den Brief aus der Tasche, den Lily mir gegeben hatte. Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete ich den Umschlag und zog ein glattes Pergament hervor, auf dem geschrieben stand:

_Sehr verehrte Miss Beatrice Peeks,_

_Bei meinem letzten Gespräch mit meiner lieben Kollegin Professor Sprout habe ich erfahren, dass sie ein hervorragendes Händchen für Pflanzen haben. Ja, die Gute kam aus dem Schwärmen gar nicht mehr heraus, kann ich Ihnen sagen. Ihre werte Hauslehrerin bezeichnete sie sogar als eine der besten Schülerinnen, die sie je hatte unterrichten dürfen. (Natürlich neben dem grossen Heckenkünstler John Greenfield, mit dem ich übrigens sehr gut befreundet bin.) Wie dem auch sei, Ihr offenkundiges Talent bewog mich dazu, sie in meinen Club aufzunehmen. Sie dürfen sich glücklich schätzen, Miss Peeks, denn nächste Woche findet bereits das erste Treffen des neuen Schuljahres statt._

_Mit den besten Grüssen,_

_Prof. Horace Slughorn_

Ungläubig starrte ich auf die fein-säuberliche Schrift Slughorns. Dann blickte ich mich behutsam um, ganz so als ob ich etwas fürchterlich Peinliches getan hätte. Ich? Im Slug-Club? Abwehrend schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das musste in Irrtum sein. Aber was, wenn es nicht so war? Was, wenn ich tatsächlich in diesen Kreis der «Höhergestellten» aufgenommen worden war? Ein Teil in mir sträubte sich dagegen, ein anderer aber fühlte sich unanständigerweise geehrt. Wie einen längst verloren geglaubten Schatz steckte ich den Brief zurück in meine Tasche. Ich schwor mir, meinen Freunden nichts von alledem zu sagen. Eine Hufflepuff im Slug-Club widersprach allen sozialen Regeln und Ordnungen. Ich war mir sicher, dass es sogar den geltenden Naturgesetzen widersprach.

Ich rappelte mich auf und stieg hinunter in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne jemanden anzusprechen ging ich in den Schlafsaal, um meine Gitarre zu holen. In der gleichen Manier verliess ich den Raum wieder, huschte durch die Eingangshalle und trat hinaus auf die Ländereien. Etwas frische Luft und Einsamkeit würde mir jetzt sicherlich gut tun...


	2. Immer Zoff mit Tatze

«Musste das wirklich sein, Tatze?» Rastlos ging James Potter auf und ab, sodass seine Füsse auf dem hohen Gras tiefe Furchen hinterliessen. Die Rumtreiber hatten sich an ihrem gewohnten Treffpunkt versammelt. Nun, zumindest James nannte diesen Ort so. Nüchtern betrachtet war er nichts weiter als eine hügelige Lichtung an der Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald, doch das laut auszusprechen wagte niemand. Am allerwenigsten natürlich Peter Pettigrew, obwohl dieser erheblich unter den hier heimischen Pollen zu leiden hatte. Also sass er mit schniefender Nase und sorgsam geschlossenen Lippen neben Remus, der einmal mehr in eine äusserst langweilige Lektüre vertieft war. Der angesprochene Sirius hatte sich lässig gegen einen Baum gelehnt, in seiner linken Hand einen Zigarettenstummel – gegen dessen Qualm Peter im Übrigen ebenfalls allergisch war.

«Ich hab keine Ahnung, worüber du dich so aufregst, Krone», erwiderte er unberührt, «Peeks hatte mal eine Abreibung verdient. Die geht mir auf die Nerven mit ihrem sozialen Gequatsche.» – «Darum geht's gar nicht», gab James erhitzt zurück, «Aber musstest du die Nummer direkt vor Lilys Augen abziehen? Du weisst doch, wie sie drauf ist.» Dafür hatte Sirius nur ein abschätziges Schnauben übrig. «Ja, das weiss ich nur zu gut», brummte er vor sich hin, «Ich brauche niemanden, der mich massregelt. Lilyschätzchen und du, ihr müsst nicht Mami und Papi für mich spielen.» In Sirius' Stimme hatte sich ein Tonfall geschlichen, der alarmierend verbittert klang.

«Wir haben eine Abmachung, schon vergessen?», fuhr James zögernd fort, «Keine Dummheiten mehr in der Öffentlichkeit.» Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht noch weiter verärgern, doch Lily war ihm zu wichtig, als dass er sie wegen Tatzes aufbrausendem Gemüt verlieren wollte. «Moony und Wurmschwanz können sich daran halten, warum du nicht auch?» Energisch deutete James auf die besagten Rumbtreiber, die jedoch nicht so aussahen, als wären sie besonders erpicht darauf, die Schule mit Albernheiten aufzumischen. «Die zwei könnten nicht mal einem Wichtel den Lolly abnehmen», bemerkte Sirius geringschätzig. Peter zuckte zusammen, erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass er indirekt angesprochen worden war. Auch Remus' wachsamen Augen glitten nun zu den beiden Streithähnen auf der sonnenüberfluteten Lichtung. Aufgewühlte Stille senkte sich über die vier, bis sich Remus bedacht zu Wort meldete.

«Krone hat Recht», meinte der Vertrauensschüler, während er sein Buch zuklappte, «Du solltest dich vielleicht ein wenig ähm… zusammenreissen.» Als würde er ihn zum ersten Male richtig wahrnehmen können, drehte sich der Angesprochene zu Remus um. «Zusammenreissen?», wiederholte er seltsam leise, «Ich weiss nicht, wer von uns beiden derjenige ist, der sich hin und wieder nicht zusammenreissen kann.»

«Tatze –», begann James, wurde jedoch mit einer brüsken Handbewegung Sirius' unterbrochen. «Halt die Klappe!», rief er, tosende Wut in seinen Zügen, «Auf dein beschwichtigendes Geschwätz kann ich verzichten! Ich bin euch lästig geworden, nicht wahr? Dann verzieh ich mich eben. Wär ja nicht das erste Mal. Wer würde Sirius Black schon vermissen? Ganz sicher nicht die, die sich als seine Freunde verstanden wissen wollen!» Seine Stimme hallte so laut durch den Wald, dass einige Krähen seinem Ruf antworteten. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung wandte er sich von den dreien ab und rannte ziellos hinfort.

Ein unerklärlich starker Groll brannte in seinem Körper, als er von Raserei gepackt durch Zweige und Büsche stolperte. Ja, er wusste, dass er unerträglich kindisch sein konnte, genauso wie er sich seiner ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen bewusst war. Doch wieso konnte das niemand akzeptieren? Wieso musste er sich immer verstellen, vor den Lehrern, vor Lily, ja sogar vor seinen besten Freunden? Irgendetwas in ihm schrie nach Erlösung, nach dem Gefühl, endlich anerkannt zu werden. Sirius rannte weiter, immer weiter, hatte mittlerweile die Orientierung vollends verloren, als plötzlich – «Wohin so eilig?»

Eine magere Gestalt war hinter einem Baum hervorgesprungen und hatte Sirius am Kragen gepackt. Dieser rannte den Unbekannten in seiner Hast beinahe über den Haufen, konnte aber gerade noch rechtzeitig beintechnisch auf die Bremse treten. Mit rasendem Atem blickte er in das Gesicht dessen, der ihm aufgelauert hatte. Ein Gesicht, das ihm alles andere als unvertraut war. «Regulus!», keuchte er schockiert. «Ganz recht», erwiderte jener mit einem verschwörerischen Tonfall, den er offenbar für besonders mysteriös hielt. Sirius verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt, ein gestörter Bruder mit Reinblutkomplexen.

Unwillkürlich griff Sirius nach den Händen seines kleinen Bruders, um sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien. Mit einer Geste, die jegliche Sanftheit vermissen liess, schubste er Regulus zurück. «Was zum Teufel hast du hier verloren?», wollte er zornig wissen, «Stellst mir wohl nach. Es scheint mittlerweile keine Slytherins mehr zu geben, die sich sonderlich für Mädchen interessieren.» Regulus lachte freudlos auf. «Immer für ein kleines Spässchen zu haben, so kennen und mögen wir dich», gab er sarkastisch zurück.

«War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?», erkundigte sich Sirius barsch, «Dann kann ich ja jetzt wieder gehen.» Regulus überging diesen Kommentar und zischelte verschwörerisch: «Du hast allen Grund, aufgewühlt zu sein. Verraten von deinem besten Freund. Tragisch. Fast so tragisch, wie von seinem eigenen Bruder verraten zu werden.» Der Gryffindor musterte Regulus unberührt. «Ich habe niemanden verraten, der es nicht verdient hätte», entgegnete er kühl, «Lächerlich von dir zu glauben, ich würde heulend in deine Arme rennen. Ich weiss, wo mein Platz ist.» – «Anscheinend», nuschelte der dürre Schüler, den Kopf vor Enttäuschung gesenkt. Regulus fiel in ein tiefes Schweigen, als müsste er seine nächsten Worte mühsam abwägen.

«Dann ist es meine Pflicht als Bruder, dich zu warnen», seufzte er, «Denn als Slytherin kann ich nicht länger Ausreden für dich suchen. Die Rumtreiber sind nicht mehr sicher.» Sirius liess ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. «Willst du mir etwa Angst machen, du kleines Würstchen?», knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, die denen eines lauernden Hundes nicht unähnlich waren. «Armseliger Wicht, der sich hinter seinen tollen Reinblutfreunden verstecken muss und hier den edlen Wohltäter raushängen lässt.» Beinahe unmerklich ging Sirius einen Schritt auf seinen verhassten Bruder zu, all die Wut, die sich im Verlaufe des Tages in ihm angestaut hatte, drohte auszubrechen. Doch Regulus dachte nicht im Traum daran, von seinem grossen Bruder abzulassen, redete immer weiter auf ihn ein. «Lass Vernunft walten, Sirius. Die Tage deiner Viererbande sind vorbei. Noch nie war die Gelegenheit günstiger.»

Unkontrolliert hastig packte Sirius nach dem Umhang seines Bruders, um ihn so nahe heran zu ziehen, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Sie waren beide exakt gleich gross, im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder wirkte Regulus jedoch schäbig und schwach – genau so also, wie sich Sirius gerade fühlte. «Wenn du dich in Zukunft nicht fern von mir hältst», murmelte der Gryffindor bedrohlich, «dann kann ich kaum dafür garantieren, dass mein Zauberstab nicht irgendwann in deinem Hintern steckt.»

Mit einem Ruck löste er sich von Regulus, der sich mit gequältem Blick wieder aufrappelte. «Na schön, du Kindskopf», resignierte er, «Verpiss dich zu deinen minderbemittelten Schlammblütern. Aber verlang nicht, dass ich Mum und Dad von dir grüsse.» Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich der junge Black und liess nichts zurück, ausser seinen Fussabdrücken im matschigen Waldboden. Vollkommen ausser sich marschierte Sirius auf den nächst besten Baum zu, um ihm einen gepfefferten Tritt zu verpassen. «Zur Hölle mit euch», zitterte er, «Zur Hölle!»

Und dann, dann bemächtigte sich die blinde Wut seines Körpers. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war er nicht mehr Mensch. Er war Tier. Ein rabenschwarzer, riesiger Hund, dessen innigster Wunsch es war, etwas Lebendiges so lange zu zerfleischen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Nur in dieser Form war Sirius frei, im Körper eines erbarmungslosen Raubtieres konnte er sich endlich im süssen Vergessen verlieren. Und wieder rannte er, auf allen vier Pfoten, immerfort suchend nach einem Opfer…

Kurz nach dem Mittagessen waren die Ländereien von Hogwarts nicht selten überfüllt mit plappernden und scherzenden Schülern, doch mich störte das nicht in geringster Weise. Ich wusste den rastlosen, optimistischen Lifestyle meiner Schule zu schätzen, auch wenn ich selbst nicht direkt daran teilnahm. Wie jeden Montagnachmittag war ich auch heute am Ufer des schuleigenen Sees vorzufinden; an dem Ufer wohlgemerkt, an dem sich nicht so viele Leute tummelten. Von hier aus hatte ich perfekte Sicht auf das Schloss, wie es majestätisch in den Himmel ragte und von magischer Grösse zeugte. Auf meinem Schoss lag die alte Muggelgitarre meiner Mum. Seelenruhig zupfte ich an dem Instrument herum, das Mutter schon seit ihrem fünften Lebensjahr begleitet hatte.

«Heychen, Süsse!»

Die furchtbar vertraute Stimme eines Mädchens drang mir ans Ohr. Nur eine einzige Person in Hogwarts verwendete Ausdrücke wie «Heychen», «Klärchen» und «Hallöchen» – und dies innerhalb von erschreckend kurzen Intervallen. Als ich mich nach rechts wandte, wurden meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr; Andromeda Black trampelte im hohen Gras auf mich zu, ihre glänzend pinken Haare zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. «Schön, dich zu sehen, Beachen», strahlte die Zweitklässlerin, während sie sich ungefragt neben mich setzte. «Dito», erwiderte ich, konnte meinen Missmut über ihre Anwesenheit aber nicht so gekonnt verbergen, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte.

«Hab gehört, dass du Zoff mit den Rumtreibern hattest», meinte sie, «Haben dich anscheinend ziemlich auseinander genommen.» Sie sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus, ganz so, als wäre sie selbst für diesen Umstand verantwortlich. «Der Einzige, der Zoff gemacht hat, war Sirius», erwiderte ich finster, «Dieser Plagegeist.» Andromeda zögerte. In der Hitze des Gefechts hatte ich vollkommen vergessen, dass meine Gesprächspartnerin Sirius' Cousine war. Zu meiner Verteidigung jedoch muss angemerkt werden, dass Andromeda so ziemlich gar nichts mit ihrer Familie gemein hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Bellatrix ihre Schwester war, erschien geradezu absurd, unterschieden sich die beiden doch wie Tag und Nacht.

«Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich deswegen mit dir sprechen», flüsterte Andromeda betreten. Noch nie hatte ich sie so kleinlaut gesehen. «Ich muss mich an seiner Stelle für sein unmögliches Verhalten entschuldigen», meinte die junge Black, «Wahrscheinlich wirst du das weder verstehen noch akzeptieren können, aber Sirius ist nun mal anders. Er hat Dinge erlebt, die –» Sie seufzte und liess ihren Blick über die überfüllten Ländereien schweifen. Hier oben, auf der anderen Seite des Sees, war das Geplapper der Schüler nur noch gedämpft zu vernehmen. «Seine Familie ist schrecklich» fuhr sie schliesslich fort, «Ich weiss, wovon ich spreche.» Es war nicht das angeblich tragische Schicksal Sirius', das mich an jenem Herbsttag berührte, sondern das pflichtbewusste Auftreten eines Mädchens, das gerade mal dreizehn war – hier sass sie und verteidigte die Taten Tatzes, der so viel kindischer war als seine kleine Cousine.

Mit einem Male kam ich mir selbst unerträglich oberflächlich vor. _«In seinem Elternhaus muss es schrecklich sein.»_ Hatte Charlotte Recht? Noch immer weigerte ich mich, das zu glauben. Und selbst wenn es so sein sollte, gab ihm dies lange nicht das Recht, andere wie Dreck an seinen Schuhsolen zu behandeln. «Eine Entschuldigung würde sicher besser ankommen, wenn sie von Sirius persönlich stammen würde», begann ich vorsichtig, «Ich halte es nicht für deine Aufgabe, das für ihn zu erledigen.» Überraschenderweise hellten sich Andromedas Züge auf, ihre Lippen umspielten wieder das typisch selige Lächeln einer sorglosen Schülerin. «Manchmal ist mein Cousinchen ein echtes Baby», schmunzelte sie, «Irgendwer muss sich doch um ihn kümmern. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann?» Sie zwinkerte mir zu, als ob ich mich dafür interessieren würde, seine Ersatzmama spielen zu dürfen – was natürlich nicht der Fall war!

Trotzdem blieb mir angesichts ihrer Andeutung die Sprache weg. Meine Zunge schien sich auf mysteriöse Weise verknotet zu haben, sodass meinem Mund kein Laut entweichen konnte. Dies veranlasste Andromeda dazu, nur noch breiter zu grinsen. «Du bist niedlicher, als es den Anschein hat», meinte sie neckend. Dieses Gespräch wurde mir von Sekunde zu Sekunde unangenehmer… Glücklicherweise wandte die Pinkhaarige ihren Blick wieder von mir ab, um träumerisch ins Leere zu blicken. «Keiner benötigt liebevolle Zuneigung dringender als Sirius», sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir, «Ironischerweise gibt es aber auch niemanden, der sie nur annähernd so sehr hasst.»

Unmerklich stahl sich ein vages Lächeln auf meine Lippen, das Andromedas wachsamen Augen natürlich nicht entging. «Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen», flötete sie heiter, «Muss ich dir trotzdem sagen, dass du süsser bist als eine Schachtel Pralinen, Schätzchen.» Mit einer überraschend wendigen Bewegung hüpfte sie auf und hob die Hand zum Gruss. «Also dann, wir –» Doch diese Verabschiedungsformel kam nie zu einem Ende. Andromedas Arm blieb verloren in der Luft hängen, ihr Blick hatte sich auf einen Punkt hinter meiner linken Schulter geheftet. Bedauerlicherweise sah sie ganz und gar nicht so aus, als hätte sie dort einen hübschen Schmetterling entdeckt. «Beweg dich nicht!», zischelte sie mir eindringlich zu, «Das erweckt nur seine Aufmerksamkeit.» Wie eine Statue blieb ich im Gras sitzen, nicht wissend, was für eine Bestie hinter mir lauerte.

Während Andromeda vorsichtig ihren Zauberstab zog, nahmen in meinem Kopf absurde Fantasien Gestalt an. Bilder von Werwölfen, Inferi und Riesen tauchten vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. Leider stand keine dieser Kreaturen in dem Ruf, besonders menschenfreundlich zu sein. Mit zitternden Händen griff ich in den Umhang, um meinen eigenen Zauberstab zu umklammern. Wenn es sein musste, konnte auch ich mich verteidigen. Ein tiefes Knurren erfüllte die Luft, in meinem Nacken spürte ich den heissen Atem eines wilden Tieres. Mein Magen purzelte einige Stockwerke tiefer. War dies das Ende?

«Weg von ihr!», rief Andromeda mit fester Stimme, «Sei kein Dummkopf!» Der Mut der jungen Schülerin rührte mich, auch wenn ich dadurch auch um ihr Leben fürchten musste. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich jemand wegen mir in Gefahr begab. Diese Sorge jedoch wurde ohnehin nichtig, denn im nächsten Moment hatte mich das Vieh bereits gepackt. Seine schmutzigen Zähne versenkten sich in meinen Umhang und zogen mich unsanft in die Höhe. Andromeda liess einen spitzen Aufschrei durch die Luft gellen, konnte jedoch vor Angst nicht mehr reagieren. Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung überflog die Kreatur meine Mitschülerin, um mich über das Ufer des Sees entlang zu schleifen und nach einer Weile in den Verbotenen Wald abzutauchen. Ich konnte kaum mehr etwas erkennen, der wilde Ritt liess Übelkeit in mir heranwachsen, Übelkeit und unbändige Panik.

«Lass Sie in Frieden, du elender Idiot!», hörte ich Andromeda hinter mir kreischen, «Komm zurück! Sirius!»


End file.
